Day 2: 2:00am-3:00am/India
| author = Bhavani Iyer & Udayan Bhat | director = Karan Boolani }} Veer Singh Rathod and the other ATU agents work to maintain a perimeter at the hotel as the guests start to wake up. Gyan Thakkar's symptoms worsen. Jai and Vedant pursue Balraj, but end up at a dead end. Aditya Singhania learns that Devyani Bhowmick is affiliated with a perpetrator of the terrorist plot. Episode guide The following takes place between 2:00am and 3:00am. Events occur in real time. 02:00:10 and Kiran meet in the bathroom]] Maya is in the toilets of the ATU washing blood off her hands. Kiran Rathod enters and asks if she is alright, and Maya explains it is her father's blood. Maya explains she was not close with her father but she hoped to bond with him. Kiran says fathers often misunderstand their daughters' needs, but Maya is sceptical. Kiran receives a message on her phone and Maya realises she is Jai's daughter. Maya said her father was not brave or loyal, but he did not lie to her as Jai did. She asks if Kiran even remembers when she lost Jai as a father. Balraj drives his stolen taxi around the streets as Jai and Vedant Acharya track him. Jai realises he is trying to lose any tail and will soon lead them to Roshan. 's symptoms progress]] At the Hotel Gateway Residency, Gyan Thakkar receives a call from Shibani Mallick. She asks how he is doing, and tells him Dr. Dixit is preparing the pain relief kits. He says he is staying in the basement to work and to not cause panic among the people upstairs. He says he is not sure how long he can carry on his duties as ranking officer, but asks her to promise him she will finish the mission that he and Jai started. overhears Chang's screams]] Chang calls out to Gyan and asks why he has not killed him yet. Gyan does not answer as Chang explains everyone in the hotel will die a terrible death, and Xavier Parera overhears this from the corner of the room as Chang screams at Gyan to kill him. Xavier runs out and activates a fire alarm, but nothing happens. He tries to make a call but has no signal, and finds the doors locked. He then cancels the alarm override from a computer, and presses another alarm which then sounds throughout the hotel. asks why the alarm is ringing]] Upstairs, Veer Singh Rathod asks Abinash Roy why the alarms are sounding. Abinash said he disabled them and goes to investigate and switch it off. Gayatri Vasudev tells a receptionist to send someone to every floor to explain to the guests the alarms are malfunctioning. Sheetal Bhatia, the other receptionist, asks why the elevators and alarms are not working, and Gayatri tells her it is a small gas leak. Veer stresses to Gayatri that they cannot cause panic or let anyone out of the hotel. Balraj calls Roshan and says that no-one is following him. Roshan tells him to switch vehicles out of the stolen taxi, and sends him the number and address of a car he can use. Jai notices Balraj speeding up, and they start to move in. 02:10:42...02:10:43...02:10:44...02:10:45... 02:17:43 Guests are flooding into the hotel lobby, as the ATU agents and Gayatri try to calm them down. Abinash tells Veer he deactivated the alarm but it will take time to shut off completely. Guests demand to know what is happening and Abinash explains the alarm went off by mistake. One of the guests, Atul, asks why he is not being allowed out of the building and threatens to call the police. Veer calls for attention, identifying himself as an ATU agent and explaining that a hazardous gas has leaked outside. He asks them to all go back to their rooms while they clean it up. The alarm stops and the guests start to leave, but Xavier enters and asks who the men in the basement are. He says the danger is inside the hotel, but Veer denies it. However, one of the guest's nose starts to bleed and Xavier realises they are all going to die. and Siddharth Saigal brief the PMO on Dhruv]] Shibani briefs Aditya and Prithvi Singhania on Dhruv Awasthi, saying he entered the country under the name "Narain Paul". She explains that they need the co-operation of the authorities to trace his calls to his contacts, so Aditya agrees to speak to them. Siddharth Saigal then brings him up to speed with the hotel situation, and that 400 people are infected. Aditya asks them to inform Omprakash Khurana. recognises Dhruv]] After the call ends, Aditya stresses to Prithvi the importance of the Pharma companies finding a cure. Prithvi says Bhisham Bhowmick has a potential solution but needs to bring in samples from . Naina then enters and orders herself some food, and Aditya tells her he is worried that whatever she did to convince Amar Mane Shinde may not be a long term solution. She tells him not to worry, and then notices Dhruv's photo on Aditya's screen. Aditya explains he is a terrorist, and Naina mentions that she saw him in an intimate meeting with Devyani Bhowmick. 's car explodes]] Balraj reaches the parking lot behind Martin's Club and gets out of his car. Jai arrives and wonders why Roshan chose to bring him back here. Roshan guides Balraj to another car over the phone, but as he gets into it Jai realises something is wrong. Jai runs towards it, shouting, but as Balraj turns the ignition key it explodes, throwing Jai into the air. pulls a gun on Veer]] Veer consults with the two other agents before announcing to the lobby that a virus has been released through the hotel's ventilation system, and everyone has been infected. He says no-one can leave to avoid spreading it outside. Xavier says that he wants to leave, and pulls a gun on Veer. Veer calmly explains that if he leaves he will spread it to others, including his wife. Xavier lowers his gun and agents take it off him. 's wife accuses Veer of murder]] Elsewhere, Atul says he will not be locked up, and picks up a bin to throw through the window. Veer shoots him, and his wife runs over asking for a doctor. Veer explains no-one can leave until they say and he needs absolute co-operation. He then uses the intercom to explain the situation to the whole building. Atul's wife accuses Veer of murder, saying his job was to protect them. looks at a photo of her husband]] In her bedroom, Antara Mane Shinde unpacks her case and puts her clothes back into her wardrobe. She looks at a photo of her and Amar. Zara Owais gets a call from Jai and passes it to Shibani. He explains that Roshan killed Balraj, and they are coming back to the office. Shibani passes this on to Mihir, saying they have no leads, and Mihir tells her there is still no news from the PMO about the Dubai Authorities. Navneet gives Prithvi Singhania the call details from the Ministry, and he looks inside. Elsewhere Aditya tells his mother that there must be a reason Devyani met with Dhruv. Devyani enters, and Aditya asks Naina to excuse them. She tells him to stay strong, then smiles at Devyani and leaves. learns the truth about her ex-fiance]] Aditya then puts Dhruv's picture on the TV and asks if Devyani knows him. She says he is the man she was going to marry three years ago, and asks why Aditya is upset. He asks why she was with him hours ago, and explains he is working with terrorists to spread a deadly virus in Mumbai. She is shocked. Naina bumps into Bhisham Bhowmick in the corridor, and he tells her he is here to see Prithvi. Naina asks Mishra to tell Prithvi to wait as she wants a private meeting with Bhisham. They enter a side room. becomes symptomatic]] Guests are led into the banquet hall at the hotel. Gayatri and abinash ask Naman Dixit about the virus and he explains everyone has been infected, including the unprotected ATU team, and a bleeding nose is the first symptom. He says all they can do right now is provide pain relief to people. He excuses himself, and Gayatri watches as Abinash's nose starts to bleed. Roshan Sherchan, Vasu and Maddy watch a video feed of the guests at the hotel. Roshan consoles Vasu on Balraj's death, saying he was dear to him, and Vasu understands. Roshan assures him they will all leave Mumbai together, and Vasu then leaves to meet Yotam. tells Kiran about her brother]] Kiran approaches Mihir and notices footage of Veer at the hotel. He asks what she needs and she begins asking about Veer. He takes her to one side and explains that Veer, Gyan and some other agents went into the hotel and became infected with the virus. He explains it is confidential, and she asks if her father knows. Jai then enters the ATU, and asks what is happening. In the hotel basement, Gyan is coughing blood and Veer approaches with Dr. Dixit. They give him a heavy dose of morphine. tells Jai about Veer]] Siddharth Saigal explains to Jai that Veer was one of the most competent agents, so was sent to the hotel. Shibani explains that Veer didn't want him to know so as not to distract him from Roshan. Jai asks to make a video call to his son, which Shibani arranges. Dr. Dixit leaves Veer with Gyan. Chang continues asking to be killed, and Veer asks if Gyan wants to speak to his family. Gyan asks to speak to his father, who has Alzheimer's, so Veer gives him a phone and leaves. He then gets a call from Shibani and is told to get on a video conference. sees Veer's condition]] Kiran and Jai connect to the call, and Veer tells him he is fine. Jai tells him to look after the guests. Veer's nose starts to bleed, and Kiran cries out, but he assures her that he is fine. Jai offers to come to the hotel, but Veer tells him to track down the people who did this. Jai tells him to stay strong, and Veer starts to apologise to his father, but is called up to the lobby. Before he goes, Jai tells him he loves him, and Veer says it back. Jai then asks Shibani for any leads on the virus, but she has nothing. Jai turns and knocks a phone off a desk in anger. deals with Devyani]] At the PMO, Naina and Bhisham have joined Aditya and Devyani. Bhisham tells Devyani that he knew Dhruv was not right for her, and her life has been full of bad decisions. She is annoyed that no-one believes her, and says she knows nothing about Dhruv's involvement with terrorists. She tells Aditya she has never hidden anything from him, but he says she has to go to the ATU to tell them everything. Bhisham asks if it is necessary, and he says it is for her protection. He tells them that her number appears twice in Dhruv's phone records from Dubai, so they are coming to arrest her anyway. briefs the ATU staff on Devyani Bhowmick]] Siddharth finishes a call with Prithvi, then briefs the others that the virus dealer is Dhruv Awasthi from , who was affianced to Devyani Bhowmick. He says that she is coming to the ATU for interrogation. Jai opines that this lead is unrelated to Roshan, and they need to interrogate the men they arrested at the Sherchan farmhouse. He asks who interrogated Omkar, and Shibani tells him that he died and Maya will not speak to anyone but Jai. 02:47:40...02:47:41...02:47:42...02:47:43... 02:54:10 is shot dead]] Vasu approaches a van where Yotam and a large bodyguard are waiting. The guard frisks Vasu for weapons and lets him past. Yotam says he doesn't trust anyone, and Vasu gives him a list of the new locations. Suddenly the guard shoots Yotam in the head, and Vasu takes the bag with the vials of virus. Jai enters the interrogation room and tells Maya he is sorry about her father. She asks him to stop putting on an act, as he is trained to sweet-talk everyone. He tells her that 400 people are infected with a virus due to Roshan, and she points out that Jai is responsible for that, as he helped Roshan escape from prison. is in agony]] At the hotel, Dr. Dixit's team hands out medicine for the guests. He tells Abinash that Dr. Pathak from Sunrise Hospital is sending more volunteer doctors. Abinash asks if euthanasia would be appropriate in the situation, but Dr. Dixit flatly refuses. Veer observes this and runs downstairs. He approaches Gyan and hands him his loaded gun, saying he doesn't need to suffer. Gyan shakes his head, and carries on coughing. reveals information to Jai Singh Rathod]] A laptop is placed in front of Maya with footage from the hotel. Jai implores her to look, and she spots Jai's son in the infected people. He asks for her help one last time, but she remains silent. As Jai leaves, she tells him that Roshan sends money to a woman named Anjali Sharma every month, and she must be very important in Roshan's life. As he leaves she asks him if his feelings for her were real, and Jai starts remembering times with his wife Trisha. 02:59:57...02:59:58...02:59:59...03:00:00 Episode credits Cast Starring * Anil Kapoor as Jai Singh Rathod * Ashish Vidyarthi as Roshan Sherchan * Sakshi Tanwar as Shibani Mallick * Harsh Chhaya as Siddharth Saigal * Sudhanshu Pandey as Vedant Acharya * Sumit Kaul as Gyan Thakkar * Anita Raaj as Naina Singhania * Neil Bhoopalam as Aditya Singhania * Raaghav Chanana as Prithvi Singhania * Akash Khurana as Bhisham Bhowmick * Madhurima Tuli as Devyani Bhowmick * Amruta Khanvilkar as Antara Mane Shinde * Surveen Chawla as Maya * Sapna Pabbi as Kiran Rathod * Manasi Rachh as Maddy * Akshay Ajit Singh as Veer Singh Rathod * Gurpreet Saini as Mihir * Gunjan Malhotra as Zara Owais Also starring * Sharad Ponkshe as Amar Mane Shinde (photo only) * Angad Bedi as Dhruv Awasthi (photo only) * Pavitra Sarkar as Vasu * Kishor Chandra Shrivastav as Naman Dixit * Krishna Kumar Bisht as Chang * Virendra Giri as Balraj * Siddharth Kher as Yotam * Prerna Wanvari as Gayatri Vasudev * Jitin Gulati as Abinash Roy * Azad Ansari as Xavier Parera * Sneha Sehgal as hotel guest * Tripti Bajoria as hotel guest * Anuj Gurwara as Atul * Rajiv Kachroo as Mishra Uncredited * Tisca Chopra as Trisha Rathod (flashback only) Production staff * Based on the U.S. series "24" created by: ** Joel Surnow ** Robert Cochran * Executive produced by Imagine Television * Written by ** Robert Cochran ** Stephen Kronish * Principal scriptwriter: Rensil D'Silva * Scriptwriter: ** Bhavani Iyer ** Udayan Bhat * Dialogue writer: Niranjan Iyengar * Additional dialogue writer ** Athar Nawaaz * Script editor: Udayan Bhat * Creative supervision: B.R. Sharan * Casting director: Roshmi Banerjee * Costume designer: Gopika Gulwadi * Line producer: Sanaullah Khan * Production controller: Ruchika Roy * Editor: Bhakti Mayaloo * Action director: Allan Amin * Music director: Raju Singh * Sound designer: Shahaab Alam * Re-recording mixer: Rhitwik Raj Pathak * Post production studio: Futureworks Media Ltd. * Associate director: Nidhie Sharma * First assistant director: Rao Suhaib Khan * Post producer: Sachin D. Bhanushali * Chief financial officer (RDP Television): Atul Joshi * Production designer: Saini S. Johray * Director of photography: Jitan Harmeet Singh * Additional cinematography: Anil Devaiah * Executive producer ** Howard Gordon ** Sandeep Shandilya * Associate producer: Udayan Bhat * Co-producer: Ajinkya Deo (RDP Television) * Series director: Abhinay Deo * Producer: Anil Kapoor * Episode director: ** Karan Boolani Background information and notes * This episode is largely based on and . See also * 2:00am-3:00am (disambiguation) Day 217 217